Love Is Patient, Love is Kind
by Girlsareguns
Summary: Avec l'aide de Stiles, Scott parvient à la conclusion qu'il a le béguin pour Isaac, mais qu'en est il de ce dernier ? Un sourire ? Une question ? Des tomates ? Allez y, balancez tout, je répondrais avec joie sur mon profil ! :)


**Titre: **Love Is Patient, Love Is Kind.**  
**

**Pairing:** Scisaac (Scott/Isaac)

**Auteur: **Girlsaregun

**Note: **Pas de rating particulier, juste un problème de mise en page habituel. Je m'en excuse par avance.**  
**

Salut à tous ! Me voilà de retour après de longs mois d'absence. Je tenais tout d'abord à remercier ceux qui continuent à me suivre malgré tout, ajoutent mes fictions à leurs alertes et me laissent des reviews. Sachez que cela me réchauffe toujours autant le coeur, décidément, je ne m'en lasserais jamais !

Voilà pour ce qui est des remerciements.

J'écris toujours autant mais il est vrai que je ne pense pas tellement à publier mes histoires. Bien souvent je les garde jalousement au chaud, toujours un peu craintive des retours que je pourrais avoir.

Cette fic a été écrite il y a bien longtemps, elle ne prend donc pas en compte les évènements de la saison 3 et se situe a fortiori, au niveau de la deuxième saison.

Gros bisous à tous, merci encore et n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !

* * *

**"Qu'est ce que tu penses d'Isaac ?"**

Stiles fronça un sourcil, puis l'autre, pour finir par croiser les bras.

**"Comment ça _qu'est ce que je pense d'Isaac_ ? Qu'est ce que tu penses d'Isaac ? Il y a plusieurs choses que je pourrais penser de lui. C'est super vague comme question."**

**"Stiles, est ce que tu peux arrêter de prononcer son nom en boucle comme tu le fais ? Il va finir par rappliquer !"**

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

**"Autant pour moi."**

Scott soupira et détourna le regard pour venir contempler le fond de son casier. Il inspira un grand coup et bredouilla tant et si bien que son camarade dû s'avancer pour parvenir à entendre ce qu'il baragouinait entre ses dents.

**"Si je te demande ça c'est parce que... Je suis pas sûr moi même de savoir ce que j'en pense"**, souffla t-il visiblement contrarié.

Stiles secoua la tête, levant les yeux au ciel.

**"Tu peux faire moins abstrait ? Je sais qu'ils nous suffit bien souvent d'un simple regard pour communiquer mais sur ce coup, mon cerveau ne décrite pas vraiment."**

**"Isaac est génial. C'est un chouette type et un ami fidèle"**, commença t-il tout en grattant distraitement l'arrière de sa tête, un signe témoignant de sa nervosité apparente.

**"Mais je commence à penser à lui de la même manière dont je pensais à Allison..."**

Suite à cet aveu pour le moins inattendu, son meilleur ami ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, écarquillant les yeux sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

**"Oh. _Oh ?_ Oh !"**

**"Tu vas arrêter, un peu ?"** s'emporta le jeune loup, ne sachant désormais plus où se mettre. Il sonda les environs d'un air méfiant, veillant à ce que leur conversation ne soit pas parvenu malencontreusement aux oreilles de quelqu'un.

**"Hey !"** rétorqua son camarade indigné, les mains placées devant le visage en position de défense. **"Il y a de quoi être surpris, tu peux pas m'en vouloir."**

Scott reporta son attention sur celui ci, remarquant au passage l'étrange sourire qui déformait sa bouche.

**"À ce propos, depuis quand tu as délaissé les petites culottes d'Allison pour venir renifler les caleçons du louveteau de Derek ?"** lança le jeune homme soudainement taquin.

**"Je- _quoi ?_"**

Il écarquilla de nouveau les yeux, faisant de grands gestes de la tête, trépignant d'impatience.

**"C'est _ça_ ta question ?"** s'enquit un Scott profondément confus.

**"Il est où le problème ?"**

**"Je sais pas. Je pensais que tu allais peut être flippé ou me demander depuis quand j'étais attiré par les..."**

**"...Loup garous ?"**

**"Garçons, Stiles, bordel !"**

**"Hey, tout doux !"** protesta le concerné. **"Pas de quoi s'énerver !"**

Reprenant un peu contenance, Scott ferma le battant de son casier d'une main tremblante et peu assurée. Le loup en lui reprenait le dessus et il le sentait, sa force était de plus en plus difficile à maîtrisée. Il se tourna vers son vis à vis, affichant un air quelque peu ennuyé.

**"Je suis frustré et oui, un peu contrarié par toute cette histoire."**

Stiles resta silencieux un moment puis fini par hausser les épaules.

**"Très bien. Tu veux savoir si tu es vraiment attiré par Isaac ?"** s'enquit il.

Scott hocha la tête.

**"C'est ça."**

Son ami inspira longuement puis se lança finalement.

**"Quand je pense à lui, je me dis qu'il est sarcastique et bien souvent extrêmement agaçant. Il a toujours ce drôle de sourire sournois au coin des lèvres qui me donne envie de me déféqué dessus mais en suite je me rappelle qu'il est Isaac. Ce qui signifie que même avec ses pouvoirs de super loup, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est un type honnête."**

**"Wow"**, fut le seul mot qui sorti de la bouche de Scott.

**"Alors, verdict ? Qu'est ce que _toi_, tu penses de lui ?"** s'empressa de demander Stiles qui mourrait de curiosité.

Le louveteau sembla hésiter un moment, questionnant son camarade du regard puis se résout finalement , après tout, il s'agissait de son meilleur ami de toujours. Quoi qu'il puisse dire, il ne le jugerait jamais.

**"J'adore son petit sourire en coin. Ses yeux transperçants et son sarcasme. Il a beaucoup d'humour et une force de loup qui n'a de cesse de grandir au fur et à mesure de ses entraînements avec Derek. Néanmoins, je pense- non, je sais aussi qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à ces proches ni à ceux qui les entourent. Je trouve qu'il a beaucoup de cœur et une certaine maturité dû à son histoire familial. Il est parfois maladroit et irritant mais sa fidélité et son tempérament contrebalance avec tout ça. Je sais pas. Il est super attachant et habile, futé et insolent, drôle et téméraire. À la fois sensible et robuste. Et ne me laisse même pas commencer à t'énumérer le nombre de choses qui sont attirantes chez lui-"**

**"Ça risque pas puisque je t'arrête ici"**, s'exclama l'adolescent, une main posée sur le torse du jeune garçon. **"Tu as vu un peu le débit avec lequel tu as enchaîné ces mots ? On dirait moi !"**

Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard de chiot battu que lui offrait Scott, Stiles ne pu s'empêcher de sentir une vague de chaleur s'engouffrer dans son cœur.

**"Juste une simple pensée qui me vient comme ça, par hasard: pourquoi est ce que tu te poses encore la question ?!"**

Scott réfléchit un moment, tournant et retournant la chose dans tous les sens pour tenter de trouver un sens à toute cette histoire.

**"Je... sais pas vraiment. Je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas aussi proches qu'on peut l'être", **tenta t'il sans grande conviction.** "Tu dis ça peut être parce que tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que moi."**

**"Scott"**, trancha un Stiles attendri face à la naïveté de son meilleur ami. **"Même si j'allais gambader dans la forêt à ses côtés et partais à la cueillette des truffes dans les bois, je me serais jamais mît à te dire à quel point j'adore ses yeux, ses oreilles ou je sais pas moi, la qualité et la vigueur de ses cheveux ! Mec, t'es accro."**

Une lueur de détresse s'alluma dans les yeux de l'adolescent et alors que tout deux se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur du bâtiment, Scott se stoppa net dans son élan.

**"Tu crois ?"** lança t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Il semblait si sonné arrêté là, au beau milieu du couloir qu'on aurait cru qu'il venait de voir la vierge personnifiée.

Stiles fit volte face, observant son camarade d'un œil concerné.

Il se planta face à lui et vint agripper ses épaules, parvenant à sa grande surprise l'exploit de le secouer comme un vulgaire palmier.

**"Un peu que je crois ! Tu t'entends ? Remplaces son nom par celui d'Allison et n'importe qui te dirait que tu l'as dans la peau."**

L'adolescent le regardait de ses yeux ronds, finissant par secouer la tête piteusement, une main lasse posée sur le visage.

**"Bordel, ça y est"**, murmura t-il dépité. **"Je suis dedans jusqu'au cou."**

Son ami déposa une tape amicale sur son épaule pour lui redonner du courage.

**"Allez, c'est pas si dramatique !"**

**"Tu comprends pas ?**" s'agaça alors le jeune homme qui vint planter ses yeux devenus d'un noir profond dans les siens. **"Isaac est mon ami, et appartient à la meute de Derek."**

Il secoua de nouveau la tête et reprit sa route, ignorant la présence de son camarade.

**"Pourquoi faut t-il _toujours_ que je tombe amoureux de la mauvaise personne ?"**

**"Qu'est ce que je viens d'entendre ?"**

Stiles rattrapa Scott et vint se placer à ses côtés, adoptant une attitude pour le moins suspecte ce qui eut pour don d'attiser de plus belle la curiosité de la jolie rousse.

**"Lydia !"** lança t-il tout en manquant de s'étrangler.

**"Rien"**, menti son camarade.

**"Scott, sois gentil, ne me prends pas pour une imbécile. Réponds plutôt à ma question."**

**"Comment ça va, Lydia ?"** s'enquit un Stiles subitement très agité comme à chaque fois que la jeune femme se trouvait aux alentours.

Cette dernière leva un sourcil, pinça les lèvres faisant glisser son regard sur l'ami de Scott.

Stiles. C'était son prénom. Il lui était revenu par un miracle inespéré.

**"Ça va, merci et toi Stiles ?"** répondit elle poliment, sans pour autant y accorder d'intérêt réel.

**"Super. Encore mieux depuis que tu es là."**

**"Merci. C'est gentil. Mccall, parles !"**

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent simultanément face à ce brusque changement de ton, néanmoins, Scott resta camper sur ses positions.

**"Tu le sais très bien alors qu'est ce que tu veux je te dise ?"**

**"Si Allison était pour toi la mauvaise personne, dis moi au moins qui est la seconde que j'aille la remercier de te tenir éloigné de ma meilleure amie ?"**

**"Et puis quoi ? Tout le lycée sera au courant comme ça ?"**

Lydia ramena ses bras sur sa poitrine, abordant une moue contrariée.

**"Pour qui est ce que tu me prends ?"**

Son interlocuteur soupira péniblement, secouant la tête tout en s'apprêtant à lui faire faux bond.

**"Laisses tomber"**, lança t-il résigné.

**"Attends une minute."** Elle posa un doigt sur son torse, l'obligeant ainsi à reculer d'un pas. **"Je ne dirais rien à personne, pas même à Allison. Tu as ma parole."**

Scott se mua de nouveau dans un silence indéchiffrable tandis que les yeux de Stiles oscillaient entre ce dernier et la jeune fille plantée devant lui, poursuivant ce petit manège jusqu'à ce que Lydia finisse par rompre le silence.

**"Très bien"**, lâcha t-elle tout en haussant les épaules.

**"Erica est une très jolie fille, je te l'accorde. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds et fait probablement un bon bonnet C mais je n'imaginais cependant pas qu'elle pouvait être ton style."**

Scott fronça les sourcils, se trouvant à présent complètement à côté de ses pompes.

**"Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?"**

**"Je fais le tour des gens avec lesquels je te vois le plus discuter voyons"**,lui indiqua la jolie rousse tout en battant exagérément des cils.

**"Ça ne marchera pas**", contra son vis à vis ce qui ne paru pas déstabiliser l'adolescente pour autant puisqu'elle ignora tout bonnement son commentaire, poursuivant son petit manège.

**"Tu sais que Boyd ne va pas être très content ? Il doit déjà faire bonne figure malgré le fait qu'Isaac traîne toujours dans ses pattes ce qui me pousserait moi aussi à me poser des questions sur la réelle nature de leur relation."**

Les poings serrés par la rage à la mention du prénom d'Isaac , le louveteau se mît à bouillir intérieurement.

**"Amis ?"**

Stiles l'observait avec inquiétude, appréhendant la réaction que le loup en lui risquerait de déclencher s'il venait à prendre le dessus. Du bout des lèvres, le jeune garçon mimât un "non" à l'intention de sa camarade qui ne semblait pas prête à les laisser partir sans avoir obtenu de réponse.

**"Lydia..."**

**"Frère et sœur ?"**

Cette fois ce sont ses paupières qui se fermèrent lentement. La chaleur irradiant de son corps était telle que son ami se vit obliger de reculer d'un pas, de crainte de sentir le cochon grillé.

**"Ou peut être amants ?"**

**"Très bien Lydia, stop !"** s'exclama l'adolescent tout en tapant dans ses mains. **"Et si on allait.. Je peux te faire des nattes ?"**

**"Quoi ?"**

**"J'adore les nattes ! J'ai toujours rêvé de coiffer tes cheveux si soyeux qui m'ont l'air terriblement doux."**

En voyant le regard alarmé de la jeune fille, Stiles ne pu s'empêcher de se flageller mentalement. Scott lui revaudrait ça, c'était certain. Et une belle. Quitte à se ridiculiser et passer pour un maniaque, autant le faire à fond.

**"C'est quoi cette histoire ?"**

**"Si tu étais un animal, tu serais un poney"**, affirma l'adolescent comme s'il parlait du beau temps et que tout cela avait du sens. **"D'expérience, je sais qu'ils sont affectueux et très intelligents. De plus leurs crinières volent au soleil comme une longue traîne virevoltant majestueusement dans l'air."**

Poursuivant son récit, le jeune homme se saisi avec délicatesse du bras de Lydia, l'entraînant dans le sens opposé du couloir. Cette dernière se laissa étonnamment faire, probablement assommée par le débit d'informations qui sortait à une vitesse folle de la bouche de son vis à vis.

Stiles était évidemment inquiet quant à la réaction de Scott mais jugea bon, dans l'urgence du moment et pour l'intérêt de chacun, de tenir éloignée la jeune femme loin de son loup garou de meilleur ami.

Ce dernier les vit s'éloigner dans un flot de paroles inintelligibles et eut toute la peine du monde à recouvrer ses esprits pour finir pas s'enfuir hors du bâtiment.

* * *

Scott soupira péniblement, la tête placée entre les mains et les coudes reposant sur ses genoux.

Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas les pas s'approcher.

**"Tu as l'air contrarié."**

L'adolescent sursauta, reconnaissant aussitôt cette voix si familière qui venait de résonner dans son dos, envoyant au passage une multitude de décharges dans tout son corps.

Il se releva, fit volte face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Isaac.

**"Peut être parce que je le suis"**, rétorqua t'il plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

**"Allison ?"**

Le voir là, ici, maintenant le rendait dingue. Dingue parce qu'il était la dernière personne qu'il voulait croiser à ce moment précis, dingue aussi parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près de lui, Scott n'arrivait plus à se contrôler.

Et ça, c'était ce qu'il détestait par dessus tout.

**"Pourquoi est ce que tout doit avoir un rapport avec elle, hein ?"**

Isaac quant à lui semblait impassible, tout bonnement fidèle à lui même. Il haussa simplement les épaules, ne s'offusquant pas de l'inhabituelle agressivité dont faisait preuve son camarade.

**"Je sais pas... Je demande."**

La voix calme et posée de son interlocuteur eut pour don de l'apaiser légèrement. Le ton de sa voix se radouci alors lorsque Scott brisa tout contact visuel pour venir poser son regard sur un point fixe dans le vide.

**"Allison n'est pas un problème et ne l'a jamais été. Alors non."**

Un silence de plomb mais néanmoins confortable s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Isaac était planté là, abordant une attitude nonchalante, les mains plongées dans les poches de son pantalon, comme d'ordinaire. Scott, lui, n'osait toujours pas reporter son regard sur lui, de peur que celui ci le trahisse en croisant le bleu presque translucide de son vis à vis.

Finalement, l'adolescent aux boucles blondes reprit la parole, fixant lui aussi un point indéfini au loin, dans l'horizon.

**"C'est juste que je sais qu'à part ta mère ou Stiles, c'est la seule qui parvient à te mettre dans des états pareils. Sachant que je t'ai vu avec ce dernier tout à l'heure, je m'étais dit que tout semblait ok. Quant à ta mère, j'étais sur le point de te demander si quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle..."**

Dire que Scott était bouleversé par ces mots aurait été un euphémisme. Le fait de savoir qu'Isaac le connaissait aussi bien, était aussi attentif et concerné par les gens qui gravitaient autour de lui et faisaient son bonheur, savoir ce qui l'affectait, pouvait ou non jouer sur son moral et être aussi juste dans ses observations ne fut qu'empirer sa condition.

Tout bonnement incapable de trouver ses mots et radoucit pour de bon, Scott osa cependant poser ses yeux dans ceux d'Isaac. Son cerveau marchait à toute allure bien que son bon sens semblait lui avoir fait faux bon. Quant à son raisonnement, c'est simple, il avait perdu toute activité.

**"Je suis désolé. C'est pas contre toi."**

Sans parler de son vocabulaire.

L'adolescent posté en face de lui hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse.

Scott murmura du bout des lèvres sans même chercher à retenir les mots qui venaient rouler sur le bout de sa langue et lui jouer des tours.

**_"C'est à cause de toi."_**

**"Quoi ?"**

**"Quoi ?"** répéta t-il.

**"Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?"** s'enquit son interlocuteur interloqué.

Ce fut alors que le jeune homme réalisa ce qui lui avait échappé, la paniqua s'emparant abruptement de son corps et glaçant chacun de ses os.

**"Est ce que j'ai dit ça tout haut ?"**

**"Pas vraiment mais c'est tout comme"**, fit remarqué l'adolescent.

**"Et merde."**

**"Scott, si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ou que tu as problème avec moi, alors on devrait en parler."**

Le concerné secoua la tête vivement.

**"Je suis confus, c'est tout."**

**Pourquoi ?"**

Face aux questions qui se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes au fur et à mesure que son attitude devenait elle de plus en plus irrationnelle, le jeune McCall ne vit qu'une seule alternative à ce stade de leur échange.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Il fit un décompte mental et fini par se lancer bien que paralyser par la peur d'être confronter à un rejet ou pire encore, être moqué.

**"À cause de ce que je ressens pour toi,"** lança t'il distinctement pour ne pas avoir à se répéter.

Isaac hocha la tête et plissa les yeux, visiblement perplexe.

**"D'accord... De la colère ?"**

**"Mes sentiments pour toi."**

**"De la haine ?"**

**"Non Isaac, t'y es pas du tout !"** s'emporta le jeune loup.

**"Alors expliques moi !"** l'imita son camarade.

**"C'est tout le contraire !"**

Tout deux plongèrent dans un silence qui cette fois, ce fit extrêmement pesant.

Les yeux de Scott ne quittèrent pas ceux d'Isaac, cherchant désespérément à y lire un quelconque signe qui laisserait trahir son ressenti.

Du mépris, du dégoût, de la surprise, n'importe quoi... Il s'y accrochait comme on l'aurait fait avec une bouée de sauvetage.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut être des siècles, les lèvres du jeune Lahey s'entrouvrirent pour laisser échapper, hésitant, presque interdit, les mots que tout deux redoutaient le plus d'entendre.

**"De... _l'amour ?_"**

Et son vis à vis continuait de l'observer en silence. Sans la moindre réponse. Il le suppliait du regard. Le suppliant de ne pas partir en courant ou de se jeter sur lui pour lui faire passer l'envie de plaisanter avec ces choses là. Il le suppliait de ne pas le regarder autrement ou d'éclater de rire suite à cet aveu terrifiant.

**"Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît."**

Isaac l'observait toujours, les sourcils froncés.

**"Comment tu peux dire ça."**

Serrant les poings comme quelques heures auparavant, Scott fini par craquer et détourner le regard. Il s'apprêtait à tout comme recevoir un coup mais les minutes s'écoulèrent et rien ne vint, si ce n'est la voix du jeune loup qui fit encore une fois trembler tout ses membres.

**"Je pourrais jamais te haïr, encore moins après ce que tu viens de me dire."**

Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau, et son camarade semblait bien plus choqué que lui même devait être suite à sa confession.

**"Isaac... Est ce que tu... _Rougis ?_"**

**"Moi ? Dis pas de bêtises"**, railla t-il.

**"C'était juste une impression"**, s'empressa de rectifier l'adolescent.

**"Peut être."**

**"Quoi ?"**

**"Ce ne serait pas étonnant si c'était le cas puisque j'ai le cœur qui bat à une vitesse folle."**

Tendant l'oreille, le protégé de Derek se demanda s'il était possible que ces palpitations lui aient été inaudibles jusqu'ici au vue de la cadence à laquelle son propre rythme cardiaque s'affolait.

Car en effet, maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, Isaac était ni plus ni moins que dans le même état que lui en dépit de son apparente décontraction.

Ce fut d'ailleurs à son tour de murmurer à l'oreille de son compagnon.

**"C'était un cas de figure inespéré pour moi. Tu me plais aussi Scott."**

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme s'approcha d'une démarche animale laissant son interlocuteur comme captivé. Une fois à son niveau, il ne perdit pas son regard et vint glisser ses longs doigts dans la main de celui ci, les entremêlant finalement aux siens.

La chaleur et le frisson prodigués par ce simple contact eut pour don de faire réagir son vis à vis.

Tendrement mais néanmoins malhabilement, il porta sa main libre jusqu'à la joue du jeune garçon, caressant avec la pointe du pouce la fine peau de porcelaine. Douce et délicate, comme il l'avait imaginé.

Craignant de briser la magie du moment mais débordant de curiosité, Scott vint coller son front contre celui d'Isaac, son souffle chaud s'écrasant à chacun de ses mots contses ses lèvres si tentantes, semblables à des cerises.

**"Depuis quand ?"** chuchota t-il de peur de voir autrement s'échapper ce moment si précieux.

**"Depuis quand je le sais ?"**

Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

**"Ça fait un moment déjà. J'ai la chance d'avoir des amis et une nouvelle famille. Boyd est comme un frère pour moi, Erica comme une sœur tandis que Derek est ce qui se rapproche d'un mentor. En dehors d'eux j'ai des amis que je me suis fait au crosse comme au lycée, avec le temps. Seulement, il n'y en avait qu'un pour lequel je n'arrivais pas à situer la nature de mes sentiments. Confident, protecteur, modèle... Tu as été tout ça pour moi. Mais tu es beaucoup plus. Tu es... Celui qui me donne des palpitations, celui à qui je pense jour et nuits même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Je me dis qu'en devenant plus fort je saurais faire en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive jamais rien. Je saurais monter au front pour protéger ceux que tu aimes. Tu m'as apprit beaucoup de choses, Scott. Et surtout, tu fus le premier à me faire réaliser que je comptais au moins dans le cœur d'une personne."**

Scott décolla son front de celui de son compagnon, ressentant le besoin urgent de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il inspira profondément, déglutit puis senti son sourire s'étirer douloureusement au point de déformer son visage.

**"J'ai besoin de toi, auprès de moi."**

Isaac lui rendit ce sourire, un peu plus timide, se voulant réservé. Il observa son compagnon s'approcher de nouveau, puis, enfin, sentit ses lèvres venir se poser contre les siennes. Un véritable feu d'artifice naquît en lui et tout son corps vacilla sous les frissons prodigués par l'habileté et la délicatesse dont faisait preuve Scott. Ce dernier s'écarta enfin pour venir déposer un dernier baiser sur l'arrête du nez du louveteau.

**"Il faut que tu le saches..."**, déclara t-il plus pour lui même d'une voix assurée.** "Je dois te dire quelque chose, ne quitte pas mon regard."**

Son compagnon s'exécuta et fini, au bout de quelques secondes, par lui offrir le plus beau sourire qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donné de voir.

Scott ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'après tout, Isaac n'étair plus totalement humain. Car sourire de cette façon ne pouvait être que surnaturelle. C'était le loup en lui qui parlait. Il irradiait d'une multitude de rayons.

**"Moi aussi"**, sont les seuls mots qu'il n'aurait jamais espérer entendre.

Le louveteau de Derek le savait. Il n'eurent pas besoin de se le dire pour se comprendre. Et puisque le dicton dit que les yeux sont les reflets de l'âme, Scott avait choisi de lui faire part de ses sentiments de la façon la plus intimiste qui soit. Un moyen qu'il considérait comme étant plus vulnérable encore que de se dévoiler en prononçant les mots qui témoignaient de l'amour profond qu'il portait à son compagnon. Car dans ses yeux à lui, il y trouvait la même intensité qui faisait vibrer son âme.

Si les paupières d'Isaac étaient des portes, ses yeux seraient désormais son monde.


End file.
